


Backseat Bratting

by CrazedPanda, ToscaRossetti



Series: They Made Me Do It: short stories inspired by random convos with my spanking sisters [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backseat of the Impala, Big Brother Dean, Bratting, Dom Dean Winchester, OTK, Other, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazedPanda/pseuds/CrazedPanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToscaRossetti/pseuds/ToscaRossetti
Summary: The bratting that happens in the Impala, sometimes stays in the Impala . . .





	Backseat Bratting

**Author's Note:**

> Me and the girls sometimes write rps for fun. I'm excited to present this to you as the first we've polished up to publish. I (CrazedPanda) wrote Panda's parts and the lovely ToscaRossetti wrote the incredible Dean parts. Hopefully there will be more to come.

"Oh, you're quiet now that I've pulled over to the side of the road? Well it's too late for that, little girl. You've sassed yourself right into a spanking, Miss Panda, and those puppy-dog eyes you're giving me aren't doing a damn thing."

I watched through the windshield with a sinking feeling as John's truck continued down the interstate without us. “But _Deeeeaaaan!_ I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be sassy! _Please!_ Aren't your dad and Sam going to be wondering where we are? We should get back! I'll be good for the rest of the drive, I promise!"

"I'll just have to text 'em and let them know that I'm gonna be a little later than I thought...after we take care of business!" Dean’s voice was a low rumble, the tone which meant he was serious.

I tried for my best sincere face; the last thing I needed was for both the oldest Winchester men thinking I needed ‘talking to.’ "Dean, okay, I won't be mouthy anymore, you don't have to, but please don't tell John I was bein disrespectful!"

Dean raised his eyebrows at my plea, turning further in the seat to face me. "We've had more than one talk about your mouth, and I told you I'm not gonna keep putting up with it."

This was not looking good. "I wasn't, I was just . . . um, joking!"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Just joking? Don't insult my intelligence with that hooey … you've just upgraded your spanking, young lady."

A jolt of adrenaline shot through me. This was only going to end one way: with me bawling like a little kid over his knee. I knew there was no question at this point. That didn't stop me from trying. “Deeeaaan, nooo! Please! You don't have to come back here, I'll be _so,_ so good. I'll wash your baby when we get back to the bunker, I'll do anything!”

Dean’s face became hard, and when he spoke, his voice was hard as well. He put his arm up on the back of the seat. "No bargaining, no more whining, no complaining. It's time to face the music. You're going over my knee, and your pants are coming down."

_What!?_ “Not on the bare, Dean, please, people could see!” 

He tilted his head and rolled his eyes again."It's dark outside and we're on the side of a deserted highway, no-one's gonna see. Keep it up, and I'll make you get your hairbrush out of your duffle!"

Oh screw that! I hadn't meant to push him that far! Not with the long drive still ahead of us. “No! Okay! I'll be good! You don't have to use that! Okay, okay, I get you're gonna spank me, can't it just wait till we get home? Please?”

He pointed at me now, his voice even more stern than before. "You just have to keep pushing, don't you? When I say you're gonna get it, you're gonna get it, and I mean right now. None of this is up to you, and you got yourself into this. So now you've got to deal with it."

I pressed my lips into a pout, my voice was an obnoxious whine. "Yes, Sir."

"Tuck that lip back in and get your seatbelt unbuckled." He opened the door and got out.

"Argh." I unbuckled moodily and tried to grumble so Dean couldn't hear. "I can't believe you're doing this, I'm not allowed to _talk?_"

Dean yanked the back door open and glared in at me. "_Excuse me?_ You still back here mouthing off? Boy, you really need an attitude adjustment." He climbed in next to me and closed the door. "Well, get those jeans down, and get over my lap."

I fumbled with the button on my jeans and tugged at them halfheartedly. "I can't get them down in here, it's too cramped . . . "

Dean sighed and knocked my hands away, deftly unbuttoning my jeans and yanking them down off my hips. He gave me a _look_ and gestured at his lap. "Well?"

My eyes flicked from Dean's face to his lap. I could tell he'd had enough. I was this close to going too far. I opened my mouth like I was gonna try one last time to get out of this, but an alarm was going off in my head that if I did, I would regret it.

Dean huffed and took my arm, pulling me down over his lap. He slid my panties down to about mid-thigh and then locked his arm across my lower back. "Still gonna disobey me right up to the very end? No more waiting, no more excuses. Time to adjust your attitude.” Without any more preamble, he laid down a volley of swats on my rear end.

I let out an embarrassing squeal as his hand left a sizzling burn in its wake. “Ouch, Dean, _no!_ I wasn't going to disobey you! Ow!”

He paused. "You weren't? You weren't gonna sit there and make another excuse, or keep giving me puppy-dog eyes? Sorry, I don't believe that." He landed another set of swats lower down on my cheeks. Jeez, that stung! I felt my resolve slipping, but I tried to hang onto it.

“Ow! Ah! Dean, I'm sorry! I won't be sassy anymore, you can stop!”

His hand kept falling. "Uh-uh, little girl, I'm gonna stop when I'm ready to stop, and not before. And we've still got a ways to go here."

“Deeeeaaaan!” I just couldn't give in yet. I tried to reach my hand back to block - cause that always ended so well.

He stopped spanking again. "Get that hand outta my way, NOW!"

I whimpered - the threat was clear in his tone - and moved my hand back in front of me. "But it _huuurts!_"

"Well, you should have thought of that before you opened your mouth and started sassing me again." He tightened his grip on my waist and started smacking my undercurve and sit spots.

I yelped at several of the swats, then kicked my feet as the sting built.

He moved his leg overtop of mine and shifted me on his lap. "Trying to block and kicking your feet? You really need this. In fact, I'm thinking maybe we need to step up your maintenance spankings too!" The spanking started again, a set of harder swats this time.

"Noooo, Dean, _please!_" I started crying as the pain and the severity of Dean's irritation finally broke through some wall inside of me. "I just - _OW!_ \- It hurts and there's nothing to hold onto. Can you hold my hand?" I stretched it back toward him.

Dean took my hand and held it while pinning my arm. He gave me several hard spanks right on the sensitive crease where butt joins thigh, causing me to finally go limp over his knees. “You're finally ready to accept it, huh? Good; you can fight me all you want, but when you choose to brat at me, you’re gonna end up right here, every time.” He continued to spank me, starting at the top of my behind and covering every inch with solid swats.

I wasn't even trying to muffle my crying at this point. The leather seat didn't provide much help in that department anyway. I felt like a sorry, well-punished little girl, just like I'd predicted. Part of me was sure that the spanking was never going to end, but he was right, I'd finally accepted that I'd earned this.

When he got to the tops of my thighs, he landed a couple sharp smacks on each side and then paused. "Now, am I gonna have a problem with any more sass from you?"

It took me a few seconds to choke back my sobs enough that I could answer. "No sir."

He laid down a volley of brisk spanks, his hand falling rapidly and randomly. "You gonna do what you're told, without mouthing off or complaining?"

"Yessir!" I squealed. "I'll be good!"

He continued the spanking, his hand falling at a more rapid pace, and harder than before. He finished with a few swats on my upper thighs, and then the last few right in the center of my bottom. He pulled me up to sit in his lap. "All right then, I think we're done. You do the right thing from now on, huh?"

I buried my head in his flannel, embarrassed at my behavior that got us to this point. "Yessir, I'm really sorry.” I tried to slow my tears, heaving shuddery breaths.

He hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "I know you can be a good girl, you just need a reminder when you get outta line. And that's what we're here for."

I lifted my head a little, not quite able to meet his eye, "Are you really gonna tell John I need more maintenance? I, I try to be good mostly . . . I know I was asking for it this time, I don't know why I was acting up . . ." I sighed.

Dean looked me in the eyes. "Let's see how you behave over the next day or so and I'll think about it. I think you've been pushing all day, I should've done something earlier. Sometimes you just need a spanking to set things right, and maybe that's what you were pushing for."

"Maybe, I dunno . . . That's fair. Probably more fair than I deserve after how I was treating you."

He kissed my forehead tenderly. "All of you girls seem to just need a butt-warming sometimes, maybe we should have all of you on a maintenance schedule."

I squirmed in embarrassment. "I, I do feel a little better. 'Xept guilty for being disrespectful to you."

"Don't feel guilty, you got punished, and it's clean slate now. Let's get your clothing set to rights and get back on the road."

"Okay. Th-thank you, Dean." I kissed his cheek and scooted back into my pants, trying not to make it obvious how uncomfortable it was to slide them over my throbbing butt. And on second thought, hoping he didn't mention that I somehow had enough room to put them back on, when I claimed to be unable to take them off before.

Dean opened the back door and tugged on my arm. "C’mon up front with me."

Surprised, but relieved that he wanted me up next to him, I got out and Dean opened his door and closed the back. I gingerly slid into the front seat and gently settled my sore bum on the leather. Dean got in next to me and started the car, then put his arm up across the back of the seat. He turned to look at me and beckoned with his fingers. "C'mere, sweetheart, move in."

Tears pricked at my eyes as I slid over on the seat and snuggled into his side. He put his arm around my shoulders and I slipped my arm across his chest. He pulled out onto the highway and kept his arm around me as he drove, playing with strands of my hair and rubbing my shoulder occasionally. I felt warm inside and perfectly content despite the smouldering flames still licking across my rear. He still wanted me, even though I'd been disrespectful and he had to spank me. He cared enough to make sure I knew I'm still loved even when I'd been acting like a bratty little sister.

"Thank you, Dean," I said again, my voice just above a whisper. 

He looked down at me. “How about we tell them that we’re runnin’ behind because we stopped to get milkshakes? You want chocolate, or vanilla?” His voice was tender, and he tightened his hand on my shoulder for a moment.

I couldn't speak, my throat was choked with emotion as fresh tears sprang to my eyes. I didn't deserve him preserving my dignity, or shielding me from the threat of further reprimand from Sam and John, but that's what he was offering me. Along with an actual milkshake. I sniffed. "Ch-chocolate, please, Dean."

Hey, I wasn't gonna say no. It would hit the spot physically and emotionally. I wiped my eyes with one hand, still clinging to him with the other. "Hey," I croaked. "Do you think we could get some ice?"

His lips twitched, and he glanced down at me again. “I’ll ask ‘em to add whipped cream and even a cherry on top of your milkshake, but no dice on the ice, little girl. Sitting on a sore butt is the consequence for all that sass you gave me earlier, and I think you know that.”

I tried to hide my satisfied smile. I did know. The soreness was more a buzzing, tingling warmth than anything else now and it settled me, made me feel cared for in a way I couldn't begin to explain.

He nudged my shoulder. “Why don’t you pick some music for us to listen to, the box of tapes is under your seat.” Now I really felt special- Dean was letting me decide what music to play, when his rule was 'Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.' A warm feeling washed over me as I leaned over to pull the shoebox from under the seat.

I picked one of his quieter selections and closed my eyes as I leaned back against his arm. Peace and a feeling of being loved and safe had thoroughly replaced how restless and contrary I'd been feeling before, and I was left a little drained from everything that had happened. With the sounds of the Impala's engine and Dean's soft humming along to the Journey song playing through the speakers, I watched the road disappearing under the tires.

I heard my muted voice rise above the music. "Dean? I'm glad you're my big brother."

He smiled kindly down at me and leaned over to drop a kiss on top of my head. “And I’m glad you’re my little sister, Pandy Bear.”

Even when I'm a brat. I didn't have to ask. He'd answered it as he had a hundred times. Maybe I'd remember it; believe it longer this time. Either way, I knew he'd be there with a reminder whenever I needed it.


End file.
